Nature
Nature is an RPG produced by Smileykits. Playing as a golden robot named Aurum, you traverse multiple lands, conquer each and claim them as your own. Plot Chapter 1: One World Aurum, a golden robot who is the leader of a clan of robots in a futuristic town called Chromium City, has been sent on a mission. Heliora, the goddess of the sun, has taken over the other robots' previous cities and converted them into natural reserves with varying climates. Aurum therefore heads into Sunview Meadows where he can first confront the guardian and destroy his land. Equipped with an arm extender and a crushing mechanism, Aurum heads off. After reaching the end of the meadows, taking down foes along his path, he meets the Bovine Guardian, who prevents him from entering the forest up ahead. Aurum swiftly takes him down and steals his magic, which gives him access to the moves that the guardian had used against him. Just before he enters the forest, Aurum gets a letter from Heliora, delivered by her messenger Nuntius: To Aurum Don't you dare go anywhere near that forest. Because I have the strength to destroy you if you do. Heliora We then see Heliora for the first time. Sitting high up in her palace, she watches over the chaos and sends more of her creations down to the land. Her daughter, Flumen (a water demi-goddess) watches her and skulks off. Chapter 2: Flee the Forest Aurum enters the next area, Gnarlwood Forest, only to be tagged from behind by a teenage robot named Argentum. He'd picked up the trail that Aurum had left behind via the satellite on his head, and had gone after him. As it turns out, Argentum proves to be a pretty good ally. Despite never having fought before, he brings his own arsenal of moves to use against the new foes. As the end of the forest nears, the duo encounter the Eco Guardian... who promptly gets destroyed, has his magic ripped out of him and left to rot. Nuntius arrives again, with a new message: To Aurum You'd better watch your step. This is just the beginning. Heliora Chapter 3: Canyon of Chaos Approaching the third area and already running out of battery, Aurum gets knocked out by an Imp. Argentum fixes him up with a charger and has to traverse the vast gorge known as Earthdrop Canyon alone. Earthdrop Canyon then suddenly breaks open, and Argentum falls in. He encounters different foes, and eventually, reaches the Sunset Guardian, who punches away Argentum... just as Aurum recovers in time to face him, and rob him of his magic. As expected, Nuntius appears: To Aurum This is your weakest scheme yet. If you want to actually fight me, then... don't rely on your silver buddy to do the dirty work. Heliora We see Heliora again. However, she's arguing with Flumen about something. We can't hear what they're saying, but it appears to be serious. Chapter 4: All Rounders Aurum and Argentum reach Aridfire Desert to discover... a giant, hulking robot weeping on a sand dune. Once Aurum snaps him out of his breakdown (by forcefully jamming his circuits in) the robot introduces himself as Pugno. Pugno joins them and the duo becomes a trio. As they travel further, they discover that the desert isn't as barren as they first made it out. Aurum's metallic sheen starts to deteriorate due to the intense heat, whilst Pugno pounds the ground, looking for foes to fight. They eventually discover the Sandstorm Guardian, and surprising everyone, Pugno kills it with one punch. Pugno then gains the powers of it (to the annoyance of Aurum), and Nuntius appears again. To Aurum Have you ever considered stopping yet? Do you really want to wipe out all life? Have you even thought about that? Heliora Chapter 5: No More Light At the end of the desert lies Mt. Aurorashine, the beacon that connects the land to the gods. Eager to go beat up things, Aurum and co. venture inside. While searching the base of the mountain, known as Crystalrock Cavern, Pugno suddenly falls through the floor and into a shimmering lake. Argentum wants to go search for him, but Aurum forcefully drags him back as they continue onwards. Onwards and onwards they scavenge, until they find a mine cart that ejects them into a shaft lined with torches. Finding the Geo Guardian, the two fight until, as per the norm now, he is defeated and his magic stolen. Instead of receiving a message from Nuntius, Aurum gets a transmitted signal from Pugno: Aurum -''' '''Can you help me? It's all dark and stuff... I think my arms fell off. Just give me a hand, OK? Your pal, Pugno Aurum insists that they carry on, but Argentum is not moved and walks off anyway. Up at the top, Heliora is getting angrier and angrier. Flumen is sobbing in the corner, trying to hide her grief. Enraged, she abandons her mother and hops into a river, down the mountainside. Chapter 6: Suspicious Meanwhile, Pugno is stumbling around in the dark. Having fallen into an underground pool called Washspring Falls he steps into a patch of light only to notice both his arms are missing. Wandering alone, he has to deal with enemies the only way he knows how - via the moves he picked up back in Aridfire Desert. Along the way, he meets Flumen. She explains that she needed to 'be alone', and that she doesn't mean harm. She joins Pugno's side and restores his arms via her magic, but Pugno laments their drop in attacking power. They are almost at the end when Argentum rushes in, grabs Pugno by the arm and drags him along. Flumen hurriedly tries to catch up, but she is blocked by the Hydro Guardian. The three fight together to defeat it, and Flumen gains its powers. Nuntius arrives again, but not to deliver anything; instead he explains that her mother is sorry and wants her back. Chapter 7: On Your Knees, Please Aurum has finally reached the top of Mt. Aurorashine. He is more patchy and scruffy than ever, and his right arm has lost all its colour and is now a deep bronze. It is chilly up at the top, and he is very determined to confront Heliora. He charges at the wind and crashes into Argentum, who has just reached the top of the mountain with Pugno and Flumen. Argentum explains what had happened while they were trapped, but with every word he speaks, Aurum gets angrier and angrier. Once Argentum mentions Flumen receiving the Hydro Guardian's powers, Aurum lashes out at Flumen and kills her. The three walk on in silence, Aurum having stolen the Hydro Guardian's powers. We then see Heliora, building the ultimate lifeform - the Sub-Zero Guardian, who has been given specific orders - to destroy Aurum. Down below, the three robots reach the utmost peak when the Sub-Zero Guardian comes crashing down. Argentum and Pugno back out, fearing for their own lives. Aurum gets the guardian to swipe at him a few times, then pretends to call a truce. The Sub-Zero Guardian falls for it, but the second his back is turned, Aurum pushes him off a cliff. Chapter 8: Finally The three then ascend to Heliora's temple, and enter it. Inside, they find copies of every last guardian they fought, in order, awaiting them. Aurum strikes them all down and proceeds to the end of the hall, where he and the others meet Heliora for the first time. Aurum and Heliora do deadly battle (Argentum and Pugno attempt to attack, but can only miss), but in the end, it is Heliora who has the upper hand and Aurum is destroyed. The goddess sends Argentum and Pugno back down to earth while she goes off to cry alone. Gameplay This game is a semi-open world game where you can freely roam around, explore and pick up items that can be useful in battle. Like most RPGs, Nature features a variety of enemies that you defeat to get stronger. The enemies (aside from the Imp Family) are sorted by world and have a different geological theme. The enemies appear while traversing the overworld. Once you come near one, you are locked into a battle with it as the health bars and options appear, but if you choose the 'Ignore' command, you can avoid the battle and run away. Moves Every new party member has two moves, but they gain more by defeating a boss. Whoever dealt the killing blow to the boss receives their powers. However, the powers are tied to the plot and characters such as Argentum cannot receive any. Items Items can be found scattered around the worlds. They have different effects in battle. Quotes * I've been sent for a purpose: to take back what's mine. - Aurum, Chapter 1 * Hi, Mr. Aurum. Sorry to disturb you, but I'M A TOTAL FANBOY OF YOURS! - Argentum, Chapter 2 * I need to fight somethin'! - Pugno, Chapter 4 * S-sorry! Sorry, sorry... I'm not here to hurt you! - Flumen, Chapter 6 * Wait, you SUCK OFF ROCKS? And I thought my mum's casserole was bad... - Argentum, Chapter 6 * Sorry, your deity-ness... it was his idea! - Pugno, Chapter 8 Gallery Aurum by WereWaffle.png|Aurum Argentum by WereWaffle.png|Argentum Pugno by WereWaffle.png|Pugno Heliora by WereWaffle.png|Heliora Nuntius by WereWaffle.png|Nuntius Flumen by WereWaffle.png|Flumen Trivia *'Nature' refers to the game's use of nature as well as the changing of the characters' personalities during the game. Category:Wii U Games Category:Original Games Category:Articles with British spelling